The theme of the IV International Congress of Auxology, to be held in Montreal in June, 1985, is "Growth and Development: Lifespan Perspective" and includes all aspects of nomal growth and failure to thrive from conception thru adulthood. To further increase the advantages of multidisciplinary exchange of ideas, new subjects have been added to the "classic" growth and development "study groups". These include craniofacial growth, nutrition, and growth and pathology of growth. The multidisciplinary nature of the forum will allow the basic scientists to discuss their research results with clinicians and vice versa; hence the increased advantages of clinical applications of the theoretical or laboratory findings. The eight (8) subject areas of the symposia of the congress have been carefully selected for this purpose. The organizers are committed to make of this congress a forum of discussions, to stimulate new research, and to increase the productivity within the field of childhood growth and development. The second objectives of the congress is to give junior investigators from different fields the opportunity to interact and discuss their research with leaders in their fields (see attached criteria for selection). The congress will last four days and includes four "State of the Art" lectures and eight symposia. Free papers and poster sessions will be presented daily. The focus of the main conferences and the objectives of the symposia (see attached sheets) emphasize the importance of human growth and its relationship to the health of the individual. The internationally renown guest speakers demonstrate the high scientific standards of the congress. Most of the speakers have already accepted their invitations to participate. In order to evaluate the accomplishments of the congress, we plan to provide a questionnaire, to be filled by the registrants at the congress, with special questions for the guest speakers and those presenting free papers.